Within the field of electronics, cooling of components is often a necessity. Electronic components typically generate heat, and also often perform worse when they are hot. For this reason, different cooling methods may be employed. One category of cooling methods is known as air cooling, wherein the heat is conducted to a body with a high tendency to cool by convection, ie giving heat off to surrounding air. Such a body is commonly known as a heat sink, and may comprise metal fins for better dissipation of heat into the air, fans to blow air over the metal fins, heat pipes filled with phase-changing fluids to transport heat to the fins and so on. Heat sinks may be suitable for electronic components which have a good amount of surface area on which to mount the cooler. Mounting may be done by affixing a base plate of the heat sink to a surface area of the component to be cooled. The interface between this base plate and the electronic component should preferably have as large contact area as possible, as this may reduce thermal resistance. There are several ways of increasing contact area between the base plate of the heat sink and the component. One way is to increase the points of physical solid-to-solid contact in the interface by introducing a thermally conductive material able to mitigate the geometric differences between the surfaces and thereby displace any insulating air in the gap. Such material may be delivered in several different forms, such as thermal tape or thermal paste. One method is to use a thermal interface pad, which is a pad of thermally conductive elastomer material which may or may not have a degree of natural surface tack. This pad may then be applied to the surface of the heat sink, where its softness should be such that it interfaces well with said surface. Then, the heat sink may be pressed onto the pad. An adhesive may be used to hold the pad and heat sink in place, but it is also common to use pads made from waxy materials. These materials may have the advantage of having an inherent tackiness and may change phase, meaning melt or become soft, when heated, thereby improving thermal resistance, partly by displacing air more efficiently due to wetting of the surfaces, and partly by allowing the material to achieve a thinner thickness between the pad and the component. Such thermal interface pads may be covered with a liner during transport. They are also sometimes placed on rolls of tape for convenience, as they may become easier to transport. However, problems arise when such rolls are transported in conditions where ambient temperatures approach the phase-change temperature of the material. The thermal interface pads on a roll may melt together, rendering the roll unusable. Furthermore, if the edges of the roll are unprotected and the roll is stored next to similar rolls, entire rolls of thermal interface pads may melt together. For at least this reason, a need exists for a better way to handle materials used in cooling of electrical components.